


The Tenant

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dan's 18, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Living room sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phil's 22, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, So Much Dirty Talk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Instead of a dorm, Phil decided to rent a room for the college year. Everything's going smoothly. He just needs to get over his crush on his host's eighteen year old son, who is not making it easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Two stories on the same day? What is this madness?  
> Remember how I said You Drive Me Crazy was the filthiest fic I'd ever written? Well, today that position has been usurped, as I wrote this with no holding back.  
> Everything is consensual and safe.  
> Let me know what you think, alert me to any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy!

Phil Lester was not having a good day. 

The 22 year old college student had slept late, causing him to miss his first class, he had flunked a major test, and a squirrel had stolen his sandwich at lunch. On top of all that, he was now wedged unceremoniously into a seat on the overcrowded city bus, with a man practically sitting on his lap. 

Phil, being Phil, just pretended that there wasn’t a grown man currently crushing his thighs and stared out the window, watching the familiar landscape of Manchester roll by.

He was currently in the third year at the University of Manchester. The first two years he had lived in a dorm with a bunch of other boys. This year, he had opted out of the dorm and instead rented the guest room of a lady and her son. 

At the thought of the Howells, Phil smiled. Mrs. Howell was a kind woman who was really good at cooking. The homemade meals that were waiting for Phil when he came home from class definitely beat the overcooked pasta and half bag of popcorn Phil usually had for dinner when he lived in the dorm. He also loved sitting down at the dinner table. Mrs. Howell treated Phil like her own child and had immediately set him a place at the table. She would ask about his day and give him advice. It helped with his homesickness, as his own mother was miles away. 

Then, there was Dan, with his chocolate-colored eyes that peeked from under thick eyelashes and pretty brown hair. His face still had the youthful bounce of baby fat and his skin was slightly tan. Soft curves shaped his skinny body, curves that Phil would love to grab as he had his way with Dan.

Phil had to admit, he had a tiny crush on the boy. Actually, scratch that, he had a major crush on Dan. 

It wasn’t even his gorgeousness. Dan’s personality was sarcastic and witty and seemed to perfectly fit alongside Phil’s. They were both giant nerds and would often get into passionate discussion over their favorite TV shows, movies, games, and more. There were never any awkward silences as far as they were concerned.

In fact, the only reason Phil hadn’t made a move on the seemingly perfect boy for him was the age difference and the fact that they lived together. Dan had just turned 18 two months ago and Phil felt kind of pervy whenever he checked out the other boy’s ass. 

Phil’s bus stop finally came up and he managed to maneuver his way off the vehicle. He walked the short distance to the Howell residence and unlocked the front door with his key. After the day he had, he just wanted to have a relaxing dinner, maybe play video games with Dan, and enjoy his weekend.

Upon entering the house, Phil was immediately filled up with the smell of stew in the crock pot in the kitchen. Sighing happily, he made his way up the stairs. 

Mrs. Howell would be home soon and finish the stew. Life was good.

Phil stepped into the hallway and cast a glance at Dan’s closed bedroom before heading to the guest bedroom. He didn’t even register the fact that the door was closed when he had left it open this morning.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly as he entered the room, looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

Dan Howell was lying on the bed, his head thrown back, his pretty red mouth in an ‘O’ shape. He was completely naked. Without realizing what he was doing, Phil’s eyes roamed hungrily over Dan’s form. He nearly fainted when he glanced down Dan’s body and saw Dan’s large hands simultaneously stroking his hard red cock and working a purple dildo in and out of his ass. 

It was a few moments of Phil standing there gawking before he finally remembered who this was and why it was wrong. 

“Dan! What the hell are you doing?” he managed to squeak out.

Dan didn’t even pause, cracking his eyes open to stare at Phil with heavy lids. 

“Mmph, Phil.” he moaned as he hit a spot inside himself. “Welcome home.” he dragged the last syllable out as he thrust the dildo back in.

Phil’s mouth opened and closed, not really sure if this was really happening. His cock, already half hard from the sight before him, pressed against his fly more insistently at the lust in Dan’s voice.

“I’ve been doing this for hours, waiting for you.” Dan groaned, eyes closing again and letting his head fall back. His pale neck was exposed, begging to be marked up. “I need you to fuck me.”

Phil felt like his brain was Jell-O, his thoughts seemed to be moving in slow motion. All he managed to get out, “We can’t.” 

“Mm, we can.” Dan sighed as he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Phil stood. He reached out and cupped the bulge in Phil’s jeans, subtly pulling the other boy closer to the bed. He smiled up at Phil, fluttering his lashes. “Your cock feels as big as I imagined it.”

Now, Phil has a lot of self-restraint. He was willing to wait his turn for things and didn’t give into temptation easily.

All that didn’t matter now, because the embodiment of all his wet dreams and fantasies from the past few months was looking up at him since doe eyes and asking for his cock.

“What about your mom?” Phil whispered, nearly dazed.

“I won’t tell, I promise.” Dan’s voice had a whiny undertone to it that drove Phil wild. “Just give me your cock, please.”

Something inside Phil seemed to break and he suddenly dropped to his knees on the floor. At the same time, he grabbed one of Dan’s shoulders and flipped him onto his back. 

“Keep fucking yourself with that toy, baby.” he growled before diving for Dan’s neck. He felt a moan vibrate in Dan’s throat as he grabbed the dildo that was still shoved inside him and began thrusting it. 

Phil licked and nibbled lightly on Dan’s neck. When he found a spot, he bit down and sucked, ensuring a bruise would form. 

Dan arched his back and reached for his cock again with his free hand. Phil watched as Dan’s fingers, so nimble and long from playing the piano, wrapped around his dick and jerked, causing the flushed skin to bunch up at the top and then go back down.

“Fuck, Dan, you’re so fucking hot.” Phil whispered as he pulled the boy’s hair to have better access to his neck. 

Phil littered Dan’s neck with several more bruises and bites, before grabbing Dan underneath his arms and flipping him onto his stomach. Tugging Dan’s limp form up, he pressed a filthy, open-mouthed kiss to the boy’s lips.

“Hands and knees, I’m going to eat you out.” Phil murmured. 

While Dan scrambled into position, Phil stepped back and pulled off his clothes, pulling a condom out of his back pocket as he was at it.

When Phil turned back around, he felt a fresh wave of arousal hit him.

Dan was on his hands and knees as instructed, his elbows pressing into the mattress. The ass that Phil had been fantasizing about for months was now on display as it jutted out into the air towards Phil. Dan was waxed, leaving the pretty pink hole in clear view as the boy spread his legs. 

“Fuck.” Phil said under his breath as he climbed on the bed, his heavy cock bobbed along with his movements, “Fuck.”

Then, he was inches away from Dan’s naked body. He lay down on the bed to get closer. He blew cold air onto Dan’s hole, which was red and swollen from the dildo.

Dan mewled and began writhing on the bed, shoving his face into the pillows.

“Christ, you’re sexy.” Phil said to Dan. He reached up and began kneading the soft white globes of Dan’s ass cheeks with his fingers. He carefully spread them apart. “You want to hold yourself open for me, baby?”

Dan gave a whine and nod, bringing his hands back to replace Phil’s. 

Phil licked a broad stripe from just where Dan’s balls ended and up over the hole. Dan keened.

“Fuck, Phil! Yes!” Dan cried, pushing his ass closer to Phil’s face.

Phil repeated the movement again and again. He wanted to take this slow, to savor Dan. He had no idea what Dan wanted, if this was a one-time thing. If this was his one chance with Dan Howell, he was going to drag it out.

“Phil, stop teasing and eat my ass!” Dan whined as Phil again merely swiped his tongue over Dan’s hole. 

“Well, since you begged so prettily.” Phil chuckled before diving in. 

His tongue swirled around Dan’s rim, which pulsed in anticipation, before dipping slowly into Dan’s asshole. Phil felt the warm walls shudder around the appendage as he began exploring. He gently scraped his teeth against Dan’s rim. 

Dan gave a wail and threaded a hand in Phil’s hair, pulling him even closer. 

Phil’s tongue went deeper, his hands reached up to Dan’s hip to balance himself. He pressed as hard as he could against the walls, searching for something. 

When Dan suddenly gave a harsh cry, Phil knew he had found the other boy’s prostate. Concentrating on the spot, Phil pushed his tongue into it, over and over. 

Dan was quickly falling apart, yanking on Phil’s hair and moving his hips jerkily to get Phil’s tongue just where he wanted it. 

“Mm, Phil, I’m going to cum.” he gasped.

Phil doubled his efforts, one hand reaching up to stroke at Dan’s forgotten cock.

“Oh, Phil!” Dan moaned as he suddenly went tense under Phil’s ministrations and came all over the bed. 

Phil pulled away from Dan’s oversensitive hole and crawled up the bed to lie next to Dan.

Dan was panting harshly, sprawled on his stomach, and when he turned to kiss Phil, his face was red. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Dan murmured when their mouths pulled apart. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asked. If Dan really had been playing with his toy for hours before Phil came home and eaten him out, his ass was going to be sore and raw.

“Yeah,” Dan breathed, “I want to feel you inside me for days after this.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Phil muttered, leaning in to kiss Dan again. 

This time, Phil’s lips moved slowly, feeling Dan’s warm chapped lips. He cupped Dan’s face in his hands, his thumbs stroking over the boy’s cheekbones. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. 

Dan responded with a muffled moan and slid his hands up Phil’s back, one tangling in his hair and the other cupping his neck. 

Phil finally broke away, letting Dan gasp for air as he trailed kisses down Dan’s jaw and neck. Rolling on top of Dan, he made his way across Dan’s collarbone, pausing to dip his tongue into the space above it, and made it to Dan’s shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Phil murmured against the skin between kisses. “Sounded so hot when you came on my tongue, I’ll be remembering it for months.”

Phil’s words caused Dan to squirm under him, he could feel Dan’s cock harden again.

“Oh, does someone have a praise kink?” Phil laughed, pulling back to look at Dan. 

“Shut up.” Dan muttered, blushing and hiding his face in his hands. 

Phil gently pulled Dan’s hands away and looked into Dan’s eyes. “Baby, there’s no need to be embarrassed. We all have kinks. A praise kink is actually tame compared to what I’ve seen.”

“Oh.” Dan blushed even deeper. A sly smirk fell across his face. “So, what are some of yours?”

Phil went pink. He cleared his throat. “Uh, well…”

“C’mon,” Dan cooed, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist, trapping him. Their cocks brushed against each other, causing a jolt to go down Phil’s spine.

“Well, um, I like…a little praise as well…and I like it when the other person’s loud…” Phil rubbed the back of his neck.

“And?” Dan prompted, eyes glinting with glee.

“I like dirty talk.” Phil rushed out. “I like it when my partner tells me things…like fantasies and stuff. It really gets me off.”

Dan pulled him in to kiss him gently on the lips. “Well, let’s get to it, then.”

Phil snorted in laughter. “Wow, so business-like.”

Dan’s laugh melted into a moan as Phil swooped down and took one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Holy shit.” the brown-haired boy gasped as his hand returned to Phil’s hair and yanked hard. 

Phil sucked on the now-hardened pebble and pulled away to find Dan glassy-eyed.

“No one’s ever done that to me before.” 

“Hmm, did it live up to your expectations?” Phil asked as he brushed a thumb over the same nipple.

“Y-yeah.” Dan stuttered, watching in amazement as Phil gave his other nipple the same treatment. 

“Oh, so you have thought about it?” Phil hummed, mouthing his way to Dan’s stomach. “Tell me, what else have you thought about? Have you ever thought about me?”

“Mm-hmm.” Dan hummed as he slumped back against the pillows.

“I figured. You practically seduced me and then wait for me in my bed masturbating. That was so fucking naughty, baby.”

Phil licked up Dan’s cock from balls to tip. Dan arched his back and let out a whine. 

“Phil, please stop teasing and fuck me. Been wanting your cock for ages.” the younger boy was practically sobbing.

Phil climbed back up the bed and gave Dan a gentle kiss on the lips. His hands stroked his chest in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“Shh, baby. I’m going to take such good care of you. Just relax and trust me, ok?”

Dan looked at Phil through bleary eyes and nodded. 

“Good boy,” Phil rewarded him with another kiss before moving back down Dan’s body. In one motion, he drew the younger boy’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard. 

“Oh,” Dan squeaked, his mouth dropping open and his head lolling back. “Oh, fuck, feels good.” 

Phil began bobbing his head, taking Dan further each time. His tongue lapped at his slit, making the boy writhe with need.

“Tell me how I fucked you, Dan. Tell me what you thought of when you touched yourself.” Phil commanded before going back to sucking down Dan’s cock.

“I-oh god-was on m-my hands and knees.” Dan managed to pant out, “You were f-fucking me in living room on the c-couch. Yes, right there! And y-you were really rough and just forcing me to take your c-cock. Oh, Phil, please!”

“Mm…” Phil hummed as he pulled off of Dan’s dick and straightened up to sit on his haunches. He grabbed Dan’s waist and flipped him onto his stomach before pulling up on Dan’s hips, forcing the boy to get on his hands and knees.

“Like this, baby? Is this what you imagined?” Phil leaned over Dan’s form, pressing his chest to his back as he murmured in his ear. 

“Yes.” Dan whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed as Phil ground his cock against his ass. “You’re so big. I don’t know if it’s going to fit.”

Phil chuckled darkly. “I’ll make it fit.”

This was a lie. Phil would rather jump off a cliff than hurt the precious boy below him, but judging by the way Dan shivered and pushed his hips back that Dan liked this kind of talk. 

“Do you like that thought, baby? Me just holding you down and making you take it? Me ruining your pretty little hole, just thinking about my pleasure?”

As Phil talked he grabbed the forgotten condom packet and tore it open, rolling it on quickly.

Dan squeaked as Phil gripped his own cock and circled the tip around Dan’s hole. Phil dipped the tip in shallowly, just teasing the fuck that was about to happen and Dan started clawing at the sheets.  
“Please, Daddy!”

Both boys froze at the words that just spilled from Dan’s mouth. Then, gripping Dan by his shoulders, Phil flipped Dan over on his back again.

“Say that again.” Phil growled, pinning Dan’s wrists over his head while the rest of his body squirmed in embarrassment and arousal.

Dan’s mortified expression softened a bit, but he still looked terrified as he gazed up at Phil. “D-Daddy, please.”

“Good boy.” Phil gave Dan a quick peck on the lips. “Daddy’s going to fuck you now, make you his. You want that?”

Dan nodded frantically, still holding eye contact with Phil. “Yes, Daddy. I want to be yours. Please, ruin me.”

Phil reached down between them and lined up with Dan’s entrance. Between the dildo, tongue-fucking, and orgasm, Dan was pretty loose and relaxed, providing no struggle when Phil slipped in the first couple inches.

Dan whimpered and attempted to thrust down, but stopped when Phil snarled.

“Patience, baby. Let Daddy fuck you at his own pace or he won’t fuck you at all.”

Phil eased the next few inches into Dan’s ass, stopping every minute to check if Dan was ok. The boy seemed so blissed out and awed, he hardly reacted to the intrusion. 

It was when Phil got halfway when Dan let out a pained whine. Phil immediately paused and looked at Dan. 

“I’m fine. Keep going.” Dan rasped as tears filled his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Phil asked, not believing him for a moment.

“Um…” Dan bit his lip and wiggled his hips a little. “Could you maybe just wait a minute? I’ve never taken one this big before.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Phil cooed as he pressed gentle kisses over Dan’s face. “I’ll wait as long as you need, and if you need to stop…”

“I won’t.” Dan said quickly. “I’ve been wanting this for too long to back out now.”

“Me too.” Phil agreed, giving Dan a long kiss that had their tongues sparring in each other’s mouths.

It took a few minutes, but Dan’s pained face slowly relaxed. He wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist and whispered, “Please move, Daddy.”

Phil slid in the rest of the way, watching Dan the entire time. When he bottomed out, both moaned contently.

“Shit, you’re tight.” Phil said, his hands digging into the bed sheets on either side of Dan’s head. “You’re probably the tightest I’ve ever had.”

“Do you like my tight little ass, Daddy?” Dan asked, peeking slyly up at Phil.

Phil groaned, rocking his hips back and thrusting forward shallowly back into the boy. “Daddy likes it very much, baby. So fucking tight and good. Practically suffocating my cock like any good hole should.” He began a pace of quick thrusts that let him stay inside Dan. “First time I set eyes on you, I wanted so bad to pull you on my dick and keep you there.”

“I would’ve let you.” Dan hiccuped out his words with each thrust.

Phil lifted one of Dan’s legs up to rest on Phil’s shoulder while pushing the other leg out, spreading open the teenager as wide as possible as he continued the pace. The new angle allowed his cock to drive directly into Dan’s prostate, causing Dan’s walls to spasm and clench down harder on Phil’s cock.

Dan’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open. He began babbling.

“Want to be yours, Phil. Want you to be my Daddy. I’ll be your whore, cockslut, whatever you need, let me please you. Oh, Daddy! Daddy! Right there, Daddy! Fuck!”

“Naughty boy.” Phil growled as he picked up the pace. “I should wash out that filthy mouth.”

“With your cum?” Dan asked, smirking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Phil leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Dan’s throat. He didn’t squeeze, but kept a firm hold. “Nasty little slut. I should punish you. Shove my cock so far down your throat, you’ll be tasting my cum for days. Maybe I should lock you up, keep you in a cage until I need you.”

Phil could feel his orgasm building with every word and stimulation. It was almost too much, Dan’s tightness, Dan’s whimpers and gasps, the way his abandoned cock bounced with every thrust. 

“Yes, Daddy, use me! Breed me and fill me up like a good bitch. I’ll be so good for you, Phil.”

Dan suddenly went lax under Phil’s grip and, a second later, he was screaming as his untouched cock streaked white up his own stomach, chest, and even a little on the chin. His walls clamped down on Phil so much that Phil couldn’t even pull out any more. Phil switched to rocking his hips, grinding harshly into Dan’s soft, willing body before he was cumming too. The world went white and Phil was aware he was yelling too as he spilled inside Dan and into the condom. 

When Phil finally rode out and came down from his high, he slumped forwards, careful not to crush Dan.

Dan’s eyes were closed, his breathing in shallow, quick pants. When Phil gently pulled out, the boy gave a whimper of protest, but otherwise didn’t move. 

Phil grabbed his discarded shirt off the floor and wiped off Dan’s front. He pulled off the condom, tied it, and chucked it in the trashcan next to his bed. Deciding the rest of the mess could wait until later, Phil climbed back beside Dan. The other boy immediately curled into his side and buried his face into Phil’s shoulder.

“We should probably get up. My mom’s going to be home soon.” Dan murmured, his breath fanning out across Phil’s neck.

Phil grumbled, too wrung out to even think about moving. “Cuddles for a few more minutes?”

“Alright.” Dan laughed.

The two drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A long talk later would be had, but that could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After establishing their relationship, Phil has his way with Dan in various locations.

Dan was currently clinging onto the edge of the counter, his body jumping forward every few seconds as the man pounded into him from behind. The cool marble surface pressing into his bare chest did nothing to quell the fire singing through his veins. His mouth hung open and his breath came out in harsh pants. The person fucking him grunted in exertion as they thrust into Dan hard and deep.

“Filthy little whore.” Phil’s deep voice resonated in Dan’s ear and up his body. “Letting me use you like this in your kitchen. This is where we all eat, you know, and you’re violating it with your slutty little body.”

Dan whined, whether in protest or encouragement, he didn’t know. His mind was too blissed out, too out of it. His only anchor to reality was his grip on the counter. He pushed his hips back, arching his back to let Phil go deeper. 

“Look at that pretty little pussy.” He heard Phil murmur and the thrusts paused as Phil pulled out and admired Dan’s red-raw hole.

Dan was wearing a pair of jockey briefs with an open butt and a mesh front, displaying his hard cock.

“You like your new panties, baby?” Phil whispered as he smoothed a hand down Dan’s back and across one of Dan’s ass cheeks.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan gasped out, wriggling enticingly against the countertop.

“It shows off that pretty pussy, doesn’t it?” Phil snapped one of the straps against Dan’s ass, making the boy squeak in surprise.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan repeated.

“Imagine if anyone were to walk in right now. The handyman? The pizza delivery guy? Your mother?” Phil growled, yanking on Dan’s hair, forcing his head up from where it had rested on the cool surface. “Imagine someone else besides me seeing you get fucked like this, you bent over and desperate for it.”

Dan’s face burned in shame and humiliation as he pictured the horrified look of someone who may witness this act of him being absolutely wrecked. It made him feel so filthy and debauched and turned him on even more.

“Bet you wouldn’t even care right?” Phil continued. “As long as I don’t stop, you’ll do anything, right? Anything to get an older man’s cock deep in you, I want you to say it.”

Dan mumbled something against his arms where his head had again fallen. He hardly had to brain cells to keep his head up, much less say a sentence. His scalp tingled as Phil seized his hair and pulled again. 

“Manners, baby. What did I say?” Phil snarled into his ear before biting down on the lobe. 

“I’ll do anything to get your older cock in me, Daddy.” Dan yelped as Phil moved down and sucked harshly on his sensitive neck.

“If you don’t want to talk properly, why don’t you put that mouth to better use?” Phil breathed.

Dan suddenly found himself being pulled by the hair once more as he was lifted off the counter and thrown violently to the floor. He banged his elbow on the tiled kitchen floor and was left gaping up at Phil in surprise and shock.

The older man towered over Dan, completely naked. His cock was a stark red against his pale tummy and his blue eyes blazed with fury as he stared down at Dan, on his back on the floor. 

“Get up.” he said coldly. 

Dan scrambled to obey, getting on his knees and slowly rising to his feet on wobbly legs. Phil pulled Dan closer by his bruising grip on his arm and lifted his fingers up to Dan’s mouth. 

“Suck.” he ordered. “Show me how much you want it.”

Dan opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around three of Phil’s fingers, pulling them in. He fluttered his tongue around them and drew them in as far as they could go.

“Good boy.” Phil praised and Dan shivered in excitement. Phil dragged his fingers out slowly, pulling at Dan’s bottom lip and trailing the saliva-soaked digits down his chin. 

“You can take more, can’t you, baby?” Phil murmured, wrapping his arm around Dan and pulling him flush against his body. The mesh of Dan’s jockeys rasped against both their cocks, making Dan shudder and Phil give a soft sigh. 

Dan nodded in response to Phil’s question and opened his mouth again. Phil unceremoniously shoved all five fingers into Dan’s mouth, going all the way to the back of his throat. Dan gagged for a moment, and then forced his muscles to relax. 

“That’s it.” Phil sighed, pulling his hand out and thrusting it all the way to the back again. “That’s a good boy, deep-throating my fist as if it was my cock. You want my cock, don’t you, baby?”

Dan nodded as best he could with Phil’s hand in his mouth.

“Going to make you choke, isn’t it?” Phil reached down with his other hand and cupped Dan’s cock roughly through the mesh. “Unlike your pathetic little cock that can hardly be called a cock, can it? It’s more like a clit.”

Phil began to rub teasing circles across the tip of Dan’s dick, just like he would a clit. Dan moaned around the fist in his mouth and thrust weakly forward. If it weren’t for him leaning against Phil, he would have fallen to the ground again.

After a few teasing minutes, Phil pulled both his hands away and beckoned Dan to follow. Dan stumbled ungracefully after Phil as he was led to the living room.

“Lie down.” Phil ordered, pointing to a bare patch of carpet next to the coffee table. 

Dan did as he was bid, stretching across the beige, fuzzy carpet on his back. Phil appeared with one of the decorative pillows that usually sat on the couch and placed it underneath Dan’s head. He threw one of his legs over Dan, straddling his chests. He gripped his cock and told Dan to open.

Dan’s mouth dropped open, sticking his tongue out at Phil’s command. Phil smacked the tip of his cock against Dan’s tongue several times. 

“Such a pretty mouth,” Phil said softly as he watched the motions. “Pretty enough for me to ruin, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Dan hummed, his tongue lolling as if a doctor had told him to say ‘Ah.’

Phil pushed the head of his cock into Dan’s waiting mouth. It didn’t take long to hit the back of Dan’s throat. Dan relaxed, enjoying the hot weight on his tongue and going down his throat. He could smell Phil’s musk as Phil bottomed out and Dan’s nose as buried in Phil’s short, wiry pubes. The dizzying scent flooded his mind and triggered a primal need to be owned and pleased within Dan.

Phil let out a whoosh of air as he rested his hands in Dan’s hair, basking in the warmth of the other boy’s mouth.

Just when Dan was about to run out of air, Phil pulled out. Dan gasped in sweet oxygen as sticky strings of saliva trailed from his lips to Phil’s cock. 

Phil rammed back into Dan’s mouth, groaning as Dan’s throat took him just as easily as the first time. He looked down at Dan’s pretty brown eyes, looking up at Phil blearily and with a look of ‘more’.

Phil pulled out and let Dan gasp before going back in. He set a quick pace like this, enjoying the way Dan’s throat constricted around his length and the muffled pleased whimpers as he gave Dan what he wanted over and over again.

“You’re such a good whore, letting me use your mouth.” said Phil as Dan’s eyes watered after a particular hard thrush. “You make a pretty cocksucker, baby.”

After a few minutes, tears were now flowing down Dan’s cheeks. His nose was running and spit dripped from his mouth, down his chin, and pooled on his chest. Yet, he still took it, because he was a good whore for his Daddy.

“Alright, I think you deserve a reward.” Phil said as he pulled away from Dan and stood up. He sat back on the couch; legs splayed, and patted his lap. “Come ride me, baby.”

Dan gingerly peeled himself from the carpet, wiped off his nose and chin with a hand and walked over to Phil. For a moment, the two boys stared at each other, their intense gazes throwing the other off.  
Phil finally broke the spell by wrapping his hands around Dan’s hips and pulling him into his lap. Dan’s legs flailed for a moment before settling on either side of Phil’s. Their lips collided together as their pelvises ground together. They groaned into each other’s mouths at the friction and Dan blindly fumbled for Phil’s cock and lined it up with his entrance.

They broke the kiss, panting as Dan sank onto Phil’s length. His head tipped back and he gripped Phil’s shoulders to steady himself. His hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion and Dan felt so full and content as Phil bottomed out.

“You feel so good.” Phil murmured, placing his hands on Dan’s hips and looked up at him, smiling. 

Dan’s heart skipped a beat as Phil looked at him with his pale pink lips curved upwards. He pulled those lips to his own as he began to rock in Phil’s lap, the hard length brushing deliciously against his walls. The kiss broke, and then another one began as Dan wove his fingers in Phil’s hair.

Phil gave a muffled groan as Dan ground down onto him. He broke away from Dan’s mouth, one hand cradling the back of the younger boy’s head, while the other pressed into the small of his back. 

“Fuck, I’m so deep.” he whispered into Dan’s ear. “You take my cock so well, baby, like you were born for it. He leaned back to take in all of Dan’s panting, sweaty body. “Look at you, sitting on my dick like a prince on his throne, such a pretty boy.” He attached his mouth to one of Dan’s nipples while rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger. 

Dan moaned at the contact and sped up his rocking. Unsatisfied, he used his knees to lift himself up and slam back down on Phil’s cock, both men groaning in response. 

“That’s it.” Phil panted against Dan’s skin as Dan began bouncing on his lap. “That’s my boy, taking my cock like you were crafted around it. Are you my pretty little cockwhore?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan quickened his pace, letting gravity spear him back onto Phil’s dick. “I’m your cockwhore. I’m your little s-slut, Daddy. I love riding your big cock. I’ve never had an older man fuck me before you. I f-fucking love it.”

Phil gave a possessive growl and reached down to knead Dan’s ass cheeks, his grip helping to guide Dan into an even faster pace. “You weren’t satisfied with men your age, huh? Had to fucking seduce an older man to please you. Such a goddamn cockslut.”

Dan couldn’t respond. He felt his teeth clacking together painfully and his head flopped around on every bounce. The angle Phil gave him made his cock hit Dan’s prostate dead on and he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

“Please, Daddy, can I come?” Dan managed to sob out, nearly biting his tongue off in the process.

“Yes, you can. Make Daddy proud by coming on his cock like a good boy. C’mon, Dan, come.”

Dan felt his body suddenly seize up and he let out a howl as he came in his underwear, cum splattering and seeping through the mesh. He felt something hot and sticky flood his insides as Phil came as well and they rode out their highs together, still grinding against each other desperately.

Then, it was all over. The sparking pleasure died down and Dan slumped forward, burying his face into Phil’s heaving chest.

They lay like that for a while, cuddled together with Phil stroking Dan’s hair and Dan lightly dozing.

“Are you ok?” Phil finally asked once their breathing evened out.

Dan snorted. “Of course I’m ok, more than ok, actually. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I was a little rough on you.” Phil carefully examined Dan’s arm where he had banged it on the floor early.

“Because I wanted it.” Dan yawned and snuggled further into Phil. “Besides, I had my safe word, didn’t I? But, I didn’t need it.” His eyelids began to droop.

“Ok, time to clean you up and get you to bed.” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan. He gently lifted Dan off his now-softened cock and cradled him bridal style as he stood and began walking towards the bedrooms. 

“Hey, Phil?”

“Yeah, Dan?”

Dan lifted his head and grinned at the older boy. “Thanks for the underwear.”


End file.
